pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NickFusi0n/EVENT TRIO ABILITIES + New Smogon Clause
I don't normally do these types of blogs but I wanted to announce some stuff for the people that care. Anyway, recently on the Pokemon Global News page on Facebook, information on the event trio (Diancie, Volcanion and Hoopa)'s abilities have leaked. Now, I have talked to Smealum myself, this information DID NOT come from him and could be fake, but just in case it IS real, I am making this blog to announce it. I did mention it on chat today but not that many people were on soo.... Event Trio - Abilities *Diancie's ability is supposed to be called "Shining Jewel". It raises the power of Special-based moves of itself and allies' (amount unknown) as long as there are no weather conditions on the field. Although Diancie's offensive stats are not that impressive, the gimmick to raise your allies' Sp. Atk could come in handy in Double and Triple battles. I think this is a decent ability, if it's real that is. *Volcanion's ability is "Steamed-Up". What it does is, it raises Volcanion's STAB moves's damage by 40%. Now, considering Volcanion's massive offensive stats, combined with a unique Fire/Water typing, Steamed-Up can power up already-powerful moves that Volcanion can learn, such as its signature move Steam Eruption, as well as Overheat and Flare Blitz, which it also has access to. My only complaint about this ability is that there's already an existing ability that has the same effect. That ability is known as Adaptability and it boosts STAB moves by 50%, as opposed to Steamed-Up's 40%. I don't quite get why they would do this and why they would weaken the boost by 10% anyway, but it's still quite a handy ability. *Lastly we have Hoopa, this one is by far the most overpowered ability I have ever seen. It is known as "Impractical". Basically what it does, every other turn if an attack is about to hit Hoopa, it will always miss. (Mold Breaker, Teravolt and Turboblaze negate this effect). Now, what this means is, you can send out Hoopa and on the turn the opponent attacks, you Protect, on the other turn, and it won't be able to hit you due to Impractical, allowing YOU to hit it or use a boosting move and freely set up, then you just Protect again next turn and repeat on and on until you destroy them or have enough stat boosts to sweep the opposing team. Now you see why this is overpowered? Should the enemy attempt to counter your strategy with their own Protect, Hoopa's signature move Hyperspace Hole is a 100% guaranteed hit move that ignores accuracy and evasion and will always hit, even through Protect and Detect, with this, Hoopa is surely going to Ubers. Judging from its base stats, its defenses aren't too great but it has titanic HP and Special Attack, but very low speed, however, it learns Trick Room. Yeah... totally Uber. Endless Battle Clause Recently there's been a new trolling method/strategy on Smogon's online battle simulator Pokemon Showdown, where one can cause an endless battle in which the only way it can end is if one of the participants forfeit the battle and quit. Basically what you do is, you get a bulky Pokemon that cannot be 2HKO'd by oncoming attacks, you trap the opposing Pokemon with a move like Mean Look, Block or Spider Web so they can't switch, then you simply use a recovery move such as Recover, Heal Order, Slack-Off, Milk Drink, Softboiled, etc. Basically what happens is, you stall the opposition with a healing move after each of their attacks, making sure that you don't faint. The performer of this action should be holding a Leppa Berry (Effect: Instantly restores the PP of a move that hits 0 PP), and once the recovery move's PP runs out, the Leppa Berry will immedeatly restore it. Then, the performer uses the move Recycle and restores the Leppa Berry, meaning once the recovery move's PP runs out, it will be restored again. You can do this over and over until the opposing trapped Pokemon runs out of PP on it's own and begins to Struggle. Instead of letting it kill itself from Recoil, you use Heal Pulse to continiously heal the opponent and prevent them to die from Struggling. With Leppa Berry + Recycle + (Recovery Move) + (Trapping Move) + Heal Pulse, you can heal the opponent endlessly while never running out of PP on your own. Basically, the point of this is to get the opponent to rage quit and forfeit the battle, pretty much. Smogon has recently made a clause which completely bans this combination of moves from their official metagames, so this won't happen again. The best user of this strategy is (or was) Slowbro, as it has the Oblivious Ability and is immune to Taunt, which can disable all of it's moves, and Slowbro is incredibly bulky and will hardly be 2HKO'd by anything. Tl;dr: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnJ5hrjVChg Category:Blog posts